


do you really care about starry night?

by odasakunosuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, First Date, Fluff, Future Fic, Kenma Akaashi and Kageyama's sister are mentioned, M/M, They're just really in love it's disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odasakunosuke/pseuds/odasakunosuke
Summary: It wasn't like college had changed Kageyama. He was just taller than him, more handsome, better at volleyball even though he was already incredibly and frustratingly strong, Oikawa didn't expect it but he was also funny, kind, attentive and it was nice to hang out with him.Yeah, he really didn't see any reason to like Kageyama.





	do you really care about starry night?

If someone had ever told Oikawa he'd be staying in the same car with Kageyama for an hour, he'd have laughed at their face.

If someone had ever told Oikawa that _he _would be driving for an hour to go to the place he had chosen for their _date_, he'd have beheaded them without any second thought.

But there he was, his right hand on the wheel and the other scratching the back of his neck, with Kageyama sitting in the passenger seat, his gaze focused on his phone. A few hours ago, Oikawa put his best jeans and his favourite beige turtleneck on. He even washed his hair with the shampoo Kageyama liked the most. And when Kageyama complimented him, he blushed.

Oh, how the tables have turned.

To be fair, a quick glance at the man sitting next to him was enough to let him sigh in relief. Kageyama himself was stunning. His hair was slightly wavy and Oikawa was 100% sure he styled it this way because he knew Oikawa liked it even though he never admitted it out loud. But if he was dressed like this, it meant that he was taking this date seriously too, right?

They were dating for a while now. Oikawa wasn't sure how they made it that far, because months ago, when he saw Kageyama again in that place where he could no longer stand, he definitely took a minute to organize a premeditated murder in his head. And yet, he took at least two minutes to organize their date. Which is a proof that he changed his mind now. Or maybe...

“This look like the beginning of a bad horror movie...” Kageyama spoke and began to narrate: “Lost in the woods, the two lovers wanted to leave the city to enjoy some alone time, but suddenly, a child appeared in front of them and they were never seen again.” The setter looked at Oikawa with suspicious eyes. “Are you sure you're not-”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “For the fifth time, I am _not _going to murder you and hide your body in the forest. Trust me?”

“The last time you said that you almost destroyed your hand.”

“It was one time!” Oikawa dramatically pointed at Kageyama with his index. “It's not my fault these stupid fireworks didn't work!”

“I told you to read the instructio-”

“For the sake of my sanity Tobio-chan will you please, _please_ be quiet and enjoy the ride? We're almost there.”

“Aye aye...” Kageyama shrugged and glanced at his phone nevertheless. “Just don't take it the wrong way if I send my coordinates to Kenma-san, just in case.”

Oikawa decided not to answer. Instead, he decided to wonder how in the universe he managed to catch feelings for someone like Kageyama. It wasn't like college had changed him. He was just taller than him, more handsome, better at volleyball even though he was already incredibly and _frustratingly_ strong, Oikawa didn't expect it but he was also funny, kind, attentive and it was nice to hang out with him.

Yeah, he really didn't see _any_ reason to like Kageyama.

After driving for a little less than an hour in the mountains, they finally reached their destination. They would be spending their date in a huge transformed and sculpted cave which was used for exhibitions. People decided to project animated paintings inside of it, and the place quickly became famous for its audio-visual shows. Oikawa, ever since he was little, always liked going to museums and admiring any type of art. He wasn't sure if Kageyama would like it as much as him, but it was a good way to isolate themselves from the rest of the world, and he was confident that _at least,_ he'd enjoy that.

"Hey, let's take a selfie." Oikawa proposed. "It'd be a waste for your sister not to see how well-dressed I am." 

The brunette didn't really wait for his lover to answer or even to decline (like he always did) his proposition. He chose a filter he particularly liked, stood on his tiptoes and snapped a picture of them without even leaving enough time for Kageyama to understand what was going on. As in most of their selfies, Oikawa was smiling, his hair perfectly styled, doing the same V sign as always, and Kageyama was lightly frowning and looking at Oikawa in confusion, but he still managed to look cute. The filter wasn't even making a difference.

Oikawa still had the picture he had asked Takeru to take back in high school, with Kageyama bowing and asking for his help. He knew he should've had deleted it by now, but it reminded him of all the things they went through and despite some bad memories, it was making him really proud of them now.

“Isn't that the exhibition you and Akaashi-san talked about last day? What was his name again.. Ran... Sam...” Kageyama said as they made their way to the queue, their tickets already in Oikawa's hand since he bought them the day before.

“Van Gogh.” Oikawa snorted. Suddenly, he didn't really know how to act. It was their first real date, wasn't it? Should he have planned something less original but more secure such as a movie? Would Kageyama have preferred that? “If you don't like it we can always go b-”

“No, it sounds interesting.” He cut in, not wanting Oikawa to overthink everything. He read him like an open book. “I mean... I obviously don't know a lot of things about art but hey, you get to teach me more stuff after all.”

The smile on Kageyama's face suddenly made the air lighter and Oikawa felt like he could suddenly breath. He unconsciously stepped closer to his lover and hid his own smile by looking at the ground. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Did I tell you about my literature teacher? I know you don't believe me, but I really think she's crazy, like, for real, last day she...” And just like that, the casual conversation between them had started again.

It was way too natural, with Kageyama. Oikawa expected him to be clumsy, to be careful with his words and to never initiate anything. He was wrong for most things except one, Kageyama was indeed clumsy, but if it weren't for all his words and actions, they wouldn't be there now.

When they passed the door to enter the cave and found themselves in a dim place with the projectors as the only sources of light, Kageyama took Oikawa's hand in his own.

They walked around like that, admiring the animated paintings projected all around them, even on the ground. Oikawa recognized most of them, and from time to time, he'd pull on Kageyama's hand to make him tilt his head and then he'd explain some anecdotes about the works.

The air was cold around them, but Kageyama's hand was warm, calloused from all the training, yet really comforting and Oikawa never wanted to let it go. He hated the feeling in his body telling him that he really enjoyed this moment, that Kageyama's presence made him happy and that he wanted more. He really, really hated it. It was like a drug, and Oikawa knew he wouldn't give it up for anything else in the world.

At some point, they found a spot in a corner where they could sit on smaller stones. They sat next to each other, their fingers still intertwined on Kageyama's thigh. Together, they looked at the paintings. The exhibition was only thirty minutes long and once it was over, the same paintings would be projected again, over and over, but none of them made a move to leave, even after seeing the same painting thrice.

Oikawa's life was a mix of stress, regrets and fears. Kageyama had to deal with high expectations, new experiences and pressure. But here, in this dim cave far away from everyone they knew, they felt at ease. People were slowly leaving the cave, making more room for them to enjoy the show. They were enjoying each other's presence without even talking and after all that happened between them, they really needed it.  
  
Hatred, misunderstandings, rivalry, jealousy, the list was long and wasn't fun. When they met again, Oikawa was almost ready to move back to his hometown and follow in his father's footsteps despite how much he didn't want to. But he was glad he decided to stay, because step by step, the two lovers solved all the quarrels between them and found the missing parts of their life in one another.

“Oikawa-san.” Kageyama said, cutting Oikawa's thoughts. The brunette, whose head was against the setter's shoulder, turned it and put his chin against it so that he'd be able to look directly at him. He hummed, admired the way the painting was projected on his face, and Kageyama continued. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

And just like that, Oikawa gasped and broke every physical contact with him. His hands were against his chest, his cheeks were burning and he was so, _so _glad that Kageyama couldn't see him correctly now because he'd tease him for hours. “You can't just _say _that!” He whispered-shouted.

“Actually, I do.” Kageyama smirked. He waited a few seconds before adding: “Can I?”

Oikawa hesitated and glanced at the few people around him who were all focused on the exhibition just like _they _should. When his eyes looked at Kageyama again, his lover was staring at his lips and the expression on his face let him no room to refuse. “People could see...”

Kageyama scooted closer. “It's dark. _Starry Night_ is next, they wouldn't miss it for anything. Do you really care about it?” He tenderly scooped Oikawa's cheek with one hand and stroked his thumb over his cheekbone. Oikawa was about to open his mouth but all words vanished when Kageyama continued. “Tooru, _please_.”

With two simple words, the brunette was long gone. He nodded, giving him his consent as he touched the hand on his cheek with his own and closed his eyes. Not even a second later, Kageyama's lips were on his.

The world around them stopped. The paintings, the classic music, the laugh of the children running and playing with the animations. Everything paused, apart from them. It was like they were the last two people in the galaxy.

It wasn't their first kiss, but Oikawa was still surprised by how soft and delicate Kageyama's kisses were. He expected him to be kind of similar to him, brutal, needing power and reassurance, but no. Kageyama liked to take his time, to stroke Oikawa's face and jaw with his thumbs at the same time, to withdraw himself just a little bit because he loved the way Oikawa was following after his lips, silently asking for more. And he was always giving it to him, because Kageyama was absolutely _devoted_ to Oikawa.

When they broke apart, Kageyama had a satisfied smile on his face and the blush on Oikawa's face had deepened. The brunette burried his face in Kageyama's shoulder once again and the setter just laughed at his cute boyfriend whom he really didn't expect to be like that. He thought that Oikawa would be the same inside and outside a gymnasium, ruthless, confident, cheerful, determined, but he had the chance to see the vulnerable, honest and delicate part of him which he loved so much.

“I didn't bring you there so that you could make fun of me.” Oikawa mumbled against his lover's t-shirt when he heard him chuckle.

“I promise I'm not.” Kageyama brushed Oikawa's bangs out of his eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “Can I get another one?”

The brunette taped his chin to pretend that he was thinking about it even though the answer was pretty obvious. “Only if you drive us home.”

Kageyama's smile deepened and softened. He really, _really _loved him. “Okay,” he whispered, “sounds like a fair deal.”

As their lips met again, the word _home _echoed through their head. They stopped counting the amount of time they ignored each other a long time ago, but every single time, they were always going back together as if they were _drawn _to each other.

Home reminded them of the smell of the volleyball court they so often shared. It was the sound of the sneakers squeaking against the floor during practice. It was the smell of apple, Oikawa's shampoo, which imbibed Kageyama's sheets. It was the taste of sweat and cherry like the first time they kissed. It was the sound of Kageyama's coffee machine which worked once every while, never when Oikawa tried to use it.

They had walked a long way since middle school, and they still a whole life waiting for them, with new arguments and issues to solve, but they knew that they'd _always_ be together in the end.  
  
And that, was enough for them to take all the risks in the world to find each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> I'd love to know if you'd like to read more about them in a longer, deeper story about how they met again, how they cleared all their misunderstandings and fell in love! I have... most of the story already planned so I guess I'll be back with more content one day
> 
> also: this exhibition really exists so if you want some pictures to imagine the cave they visited, here you go! https://www.carrieres-lumieres.com/en/node/887
> 
> here is my [twitter](https://twitter.com/akechjgoro) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Iinhardt)


End file.
